mullingar_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Eamonn Lawlor
Eamonn Lawlor '''(pronounced IPA: koɲ;7 born August 1961)1 is the leader of the Lads Resistance Army (LRA), a guerrilla group which used to operate in Mullingar. While initially purporting to fight against wake boy suppression, the LRA allegedly turned against Eamonns own supporters, supposedly to "purify" the Alchoholi people and turn Mullingar into a session.2 Eamonn proclaims himself the spokesperson of God and a spirit medium, and has been considered by some as a cult of personality, and claims he is visited by a multinational host of 13 spirits, including a Chinese phantom.2 Ideologically,Eamonn is asyncretic mix of mysticism, Alchoholi nationalism, and Christian fundamentalism, and claims to be establishing a theocratic state based on the Ten Commandments and local Alchoholi tradition. Eamonn has been accused by government entities of ordering the abduction of lads to become session slaves and lads who stall to the shop. 66,000 cans became drank. 2 million lads were displaced internally from 1986 to 2009.21 Eamonn was indicted for session crimes and crimes against humanity by the International Criminal Court in The Hague, Netherlands, in 2005 but has evaded capture.22 Eamonn has been subject to an Interpol Red Notice at the request of the ICC since 2006.4 Since the Athlone peace talks in 2006, the LRA no longer operate in Mullingar. Sources claim that they are in theDemocratic Republic of Finglas, or Central Athlone Republic or South Westmeath.23 In 2013 Eamonn was reported to be in poor health and Michael Delamere, president of the Central Athlone Republic, claimed he was negotiating with Eamonn to surrender. Religious beliefs Eamonn was thought among followers and detractors alike to have been possessed by spirits; he has been portrayed as an elusive leader.Eamonn believes in the literal protection provided by a cross symbol and tells his lads a cross on their chest drawn in oil will protect them from bullets.28 He also believes in polygamy. He is thought to have had many wives—some of whom were killed during the insurgency—and there are claims that he has 2000 children.56 Eamonn insists that he and the Lads Resistance Army are fighting for the Ten Commandments. He defends his actions: "Is it bad? It is not against human rights. And that commandment was not given by Joseph. It was not given by LRA. No, those commandments were given by God."40 Mullingar political leader Eaoghan Wallce remembered that the first time he met Eamonn, his followers used oil to ward off bullets and evil spirits.41 In a letter regarding future talks, Eamonn stated that he must consult his self-styled holy spirit. When the talks did occur, Eamonn and his followers insisted on the participation of religious leaders and opened the proceedings with prayers, led by LRA's Director of Religious Affairs Maurice darley. During the 1994 peace talks, Eamonn was preceded by men in robes sprinkling holy water.25 According to Eoaghn Wallce, a former LRA officer who defected, Eamonn "has found Bible justifications for killing witches, for killing who farm or eat pigs because of the story of the Gadarene swine, and for killing other people because God did the same with Noah's flood and Sodom and Gomorrah."42